A talk with Hiwatari
by lillymansfield
Summary: Oh the tital says some thigs, but not everything! My character's in this one!
1. Chapter 1

A few hours has past since Lilly got permission and reached his destination. Before Lilly knocked on the door, the door opened like someone was expecting Lilly to arrive.

" Hiwatatri, are you there?"

" Yes,I'm here."

" Can I come in?"

"You may..."

Lilly entered the house with Hiwtari closing the door behind him.

" There you are! How are you?"

"Not good."

" Why?" Lilly said verry conserened.

" I've difficult times when you left a year ago"

" I see... I'm verry sorry to hear didn't you tell me earlier when you called me?"

" I've tried so many times, but I just couldn't bring myself to say it knowing you'll be worried and try to come back to me as soon as possible"

" Yeah, I would've. What's wrong with that?"

"Well… I guess I didn't want you to come here on your own time to take care of us here; not when you have your own problems to deal with when you travel somewhere else."

"..."

" Lilly, please understand what I'm trying to say about this."

" I understand, but I-"

" What?"

" Are you OK?"

" What do you mean?"

" you look sick again" And with that Lilly took a step closer to Hiwatari. Hiwatari reacted immediately unknowingly by taking a step back every time Lilly took a step forward. Hiwatari kept stepping back until he reached the door and Lilly got close enough to touch his forehead to feel his temperature.

" as I thought."

" What's wrong?"

" You're starting to get a fever again."

" Lilly, I'm totaly positive that I feel fine."

"Not right now silly! Did you forget?"

_That's right! Hiwatari said in his head Lilly_ _can tell what sickness I'm getting in 24-hours by just felling my forehead._ "I didn't forget Lilly."

" that's great! So I don't have to explain then.

" So...?"

"So... what?" Lilly said a little confused.

" When will I get this fever is what I mean"

" Oh! That's right! Silly me!" Lilly chuckled to himself and ruffled Hiwatari's hair a bit before heading to the kitchen.

" Lilly?"

" Four hours. Better early than late!"

" I guess so. What are you doing?"

"I'm making an antidote for your fever when it comes or before it comes. Depending on your choice"

"I'll wait. We'll have plenty of time to talk before then."

"hmmmmm. you got a point, but I'm still making you an antidote"

" I wasn't planning on stopping you anyway" Lilly smiled.

" Thanks,_Hiwatari!_" The way Lilly said his name made him blush a little.

" I saw that."

" you saw what?" Hiwatari said nervously.

"I saw the way you blushed a little when I said your name. You look cute when you blush like that you know." And with that Hiwatari's blush bloomed like a flower and grew redder. He could feel it burning on his 's smile grew wider too. You might say that he's smirking. Making Hiwatari blush makes Lilly feel victorious. Having Hiwatari blush is one thing, but making him blush even more is like getting an award to Lilly. Problably.


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Please forgive me of the delay. I had trouble with some people letting me do my work. ( Staring at Nines)

Nines: What?

Lilly: You know what you did

Nines: Whatever!

Me: Anyway... Please enjoy! Don't forget to Read and Review!

* * *

><p>" Y-you can finish your sentance now" Hiwatari said still blushing and feeling defeated.<p>

" What do you mean?"

"Before you were concerned about my heath you were about to tell me something."

" Oh yeah. Forget about that. Wasn't anything important anyway. I'm done now, just set in on the table?"

" You may do that." Lilly set the antiode on the table.

" Why didn't you talk to Daiskue Niwa abou this? He's your best friend you know."

" I already did. He was there when my troubles started. Yet nothing he did seems to cheer me up yet."

" I see... what did he say to you?"

" ' everything will be alright.' he would always say. He would also say things like 'don't worry' or something"

" And you shouldn't. I guess. What are these 'troubles' that you speak of?"

"I've been dating Risa for a while and she dumped me 6 months later after you left"

" Oh my... continue please."

" I know. But It happened to me so fast that I didn't know how to handle it."

" What did you do at school after that?"

" I pretended like it never happened. Like we never had a relationship at all; yet only Niwa can see that I was misrable inside"

" Niwa knows you like that. Did Risa did the same?"

" Yes. She had a new one a week after she dumped me."

" May I ask you a question?"

" You may"

" Help me understand what does the word 'dumped' mean in this situation."

" You really don't know?"

" Sorry"

" I'm sorry ask Nines when you have the chanse"

" Ok back to the topic! Um... what were on?"

" The part when Risa got a new boyfriend after a week she dumped me."

" 's not very nice. But then again she moved on and you should do the same"

" Move on?" Hiwatari said confused.

" Yes. If she can do it, then you can too!" Hiwatari thought about the words that he just recieved.

_Should I move on too? Maybe I should Risa moved on, so why can't I! Just like Lilly said: 'If she can do it, I can do it too!_ '

"Thank you Lilly! I think I feel bettter now!"

" Happy to help. Would you take the antidote I made you?"

" Yes, I'd like to. No matter how bad it tastes" Lilly took the antidote from the kitchen table and handed it to Hiwatari.

" Be warned:If you take this you feel sleepy and fall a sleep quicker than you know it a matter of minutes!"

" Ok. I'm ready!" Hiwatari lifted the liquid "antidote up ready to drink but stopped.

" What's wrong, Hiwatari?"

"When I drink this and starting to get tired and fall a sleep, will you be here when I wake up?"

"It's funny that you asked that question, Hiwatari! I already told Sis that I'll be at your house for the night and plan to ask you later. That was before I knew you were going to have a fever." Knowing the answer, Hiwatari drank the antidote and already started to get tired.

"I… guess… you… were not… kidding…" Hiwatri said obviously sleepy. Lilly smiled and led Hiwatari to his room. By the time they got there, Hiwatari was already asleep.

Lilly's smile grew wider as he changed Hiwatari's cloths and tuck him in his bed and slept close just incase he woke up before Lilly did.

Later that morning, Hiwatari woke up to find out that he's in his room, dressed in his night clothes, but no Lilly. Wile thinking about where Lilly might be, he smelled something good. _Who's cooking?_ He thought to himself. When he reached the kitchen, he found Lilly panning pancakes hearts for breakfast.

" Awake?" Lilly said not looking behind him.

" You knew I was coming in?"

" Ofcourse! Did you forget that I have great sence of hearing?"

" I guess I did"

" Sit." Hiwatari took a seat at the kitchen table.

" I changed your cloths while you were sleeping"

" O-oh yeah, thanks" Hiwatari said blushing once again

" I know your blushing again,_ Hiwatari_"

"I know I am your not going to make me blush anymore than this Lilly!" Hiwatari said confident.

* * *

><p>Me: How was it? I hope you liked it! I'll tell you what happend with me and some other person here that made my delay... ( Still staring at Nines)<p>

Nines: Were you staring at me the whole time?

Me: Humh! ( Staring away)

Nines: give me a break already

Lilly: Ok... Thanks for reading! don't forget to review too! And My master here does not own anything but me and Sis here

Me: Please don't call me that! You make me sound like a slaveownwer!


End file.
